When One Averts One's Eyes
by Toumei Ai
Summary: 'Where has my life gone'.I took a step forward. A tear slid down my cheek. As I fell. I felt numb. And the world. Seemed to revolve around me at that moment.I thought,'If i died now,someone would replace me'.I'm not sure if it would be up to par,considering that this is my first story.But just a heads up,it contains Character death and its pretty dark,hope you enjoy it though!
1. Bye bye

AN:yeahhh,plot bunnies attacked me mid-day,i rushed to my com and began typing at an inhumane speed so this took me less than 30 minutes to write,the main P.O.V is tsuna's k?

Disclaimer:I don't own khr or its characters,merely the plot.

Warning:character death.

ChromeXHibari no matter how miniscule it is.

May contain grammer/spelling mistakes,courtesy of the raging plot bunnies in my head.

well then...enjoy i guess...

* * *

_*.+-Byebye-+.*_

* * *

In these fleeting days.

I think back.

When we used to fight against minor threats or mafia bosses.

We grew together.

We fought alongside each other.

We faced dangers head on.

But those were in the past.

As I once again.

Wrote on my Journal.

I think.

'_If i died now,someone would replace me'_

* * *

The very next day.

I usually walked to school without noticing my surroundings.

But today was different.

As I walked past various clubs.

I noticed yamamoto.

He was laughing together with his fellow club members.

I heard that they made him their pitcher for an upcoming game.

But for some reason.

I couldn't smile for him.

Why is that?

I noticed Gokudera.

He was animately talking about some UFO sightings.

He seemed to be happy.

More happier than when I was with him.

But for some reason.

I felt sadness well up inside me.

Shouldn't I be happy for him then?

Why am I feeling this way?

* * *

I continued writing in my Journal.

It was the only thing that I treasured.

Since it held.

All the happy memories.

Of my friends.

But now.

It is merely being filled with sad writings.

Betrayed feelings.

And Lonely memories.

Then I realised.

'Where has my life gone?'

The teacher dismissed us.

I stood up from my seat.

And abuptly ran out of the classroom.

I stole one last glance at _them_.

They were still the same.

They didn't even notice me leave.

Why is that?

* * *

I ran to the roof.

My only place of solace.

I quietly opened the door to the roof.

Relieved that hibari was nowhere in sight.

Come to think of it.

I noticed that he was more around chrome.

But for some reason.

Only loathful thoughts entered my mind.

Why is that?

I jumped over the fence.

And glanced down.

No one was in sight.

They probably already left for home.

Even _them._

The wind blew my soft brown locks.

I closed my eyes.

And without thinking.

I took a step forward.

A tear slid down my cheek.

As I fell.

I felt numb.

And the world.

Seemed to revolve around me at that moment.

The only regret.

I have.

Was ever.

Becoming friends.

With them.

Because.

'_If i died now,someone would replace me'_


	2. See you again

AN:I decided that the plot bunnies were still raging in my mind,so I decided to make the story into a two shot .Though not sure if it would be up to par,blame the plot bunnies though,not me :D

Disclaimer:do I really have to say it each time?

You really don't want to hear me ramble on anymore,right?Enjoy the story then!

* * *

As I fell.

I didn't notice.

My Journal slipping from my hand.

The small notebook fell to the ground.

It landed with a soft 'thud'.

The gentle wind.

Was not enough.

To flip it open.

Though.

On its cover.

Written in small,neat handwriting.

There was but one name.

'_Sawada Tsunayoshi'_

At that moment,yamamoto dropped his bat and felt a sharp pain course through his head.

'_THE SKY HAS FALLEN!_

_THE SKY HAS FALLEN!_

_SAVE THE SKY!_

_HURRY!_

_SAVE THE SKY BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!'_

The words resounded in his head.

Like a broken recorder.

His legs gave in.

And his knees dropped to the ground.

Suddenly.

Yamamoto shot his head towards the school's roof.

He stood up once more.

And ran to the roof.

Like his life.

Depended on it

But his mind was filled with only one thing.

His eyes turned hard.

'Tsuna..!'

_-If only you knew about my distress.-_

* * *

Gokudera grabbed his bag.

And left the clubroom.

During his club activities.

He somehow realised.

That he was spending lesser and lesser time.

With his boss.

No.

He doesn't even recall.

When was the last time.

He'd seen the brunette.

As he was walking across the corridors.

He suddenly felt.

His chest ache painfully.

The silverette bent down.

And clutched.

His hurting heart.

Then he slowly turned to the roof.

Of the building opposite to his.

Something felt...off

No.

Something was definitely wrong.

He stood up with much difficulty

And ran up the stairs.

His destination?

The rooftop.

'HURRY!

HURRY!

SAVE THE SKY!

BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!'

Tears welled up.

Yet remained unshed.

'Jyuudime..!'

_-If only you knew about my guilt.-_

* * *

Hibari and chrome were in his office.

Chrome had somehow.

Become the secretary for the Discipline Community.

As she was sorting various files.

Chrome was struck with a rapidly growing sadness.

And didn't notice.

Her spilled tears.

"Hi-hibari-san!"

Said chairman knew what she meant.

And they both rushed.

Out of the office.

And to the place.

That first appeared.

In their minds.

The roof.

'THE SKY IS DOOMED!

SAVE THE SKY!

HURRY!

SAVE THE SKY!

BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!'

'B-boss..!'

'Omnivore..!'

-_If only you knew about my facade.-_

* * *

"EXTREME!"

Ryohei punched.

The sandbag in front of him.

As he continued punching and shouting.

His thoughts travelled to sawada.

Ever since he got new recruits for the boxing club.

He hasn't been.

Bothering the one.

Who calls him 'onii-chan'

At that moment.

He suddenly felt.

A raging feeling of dread.

Growing in the pit of his stomach.

The Boxing Captain.

Immediately ran out his club room.

And towards the rooftop.

He remembered.

That they used.

To always eat there together.

Wait.

When was the last time.

They even saw each other?

He ran faster.

As the pool of dread.

Only grew.

'SAVE THE SKY!

BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!

HURRY!

AND SAVE THE SKY!'

'Sawada..!'

-_If only you knew about my tears.-_

* * *

As yamamoto,followed closely by gokudera.

Slammed the door to the rooftop open.

They could not believe their eyes.

The brunette.

Was nowhere in sight.

Ryohei,hibari and chrome soon arrived.

But yamamoto and gokudera.

Did not even bother.

Noticing them.

As the group got closer to the fence.

They noticed.

A notebook.

Lying innocently.

On the ground.

But.

That book was.

The one.

To make them realise.

That they had lost

The very thing.

That they could not see

No.

That they did not want to see.

They had gone back to their usual selves.

And had found the simple happiness.

In being reunited.

With what they loved to do.

So they ignored.

The brunette.

In a vain effort.

To not get involved.

In the mafia and further.

In a vain effort.

To stick with.

What they love.

Not realising.

That they had.

Left the one true happiness.

Only the brunette could offer.

But.

They had not truly realised.

Their mistake.

Until they read.

The very book.

That held.

The last of their dear boss'

Precious.

Forgiving.

Kind.

And broken.

Feelings.

-_If only you knew about my breaking sanity.-_

* * *

"_Dear minna-san,_

_Hey,how's it going?_

_By the time your reading this._

_I won't even be in this world anymore._

_For the past few weeks._

_No one had noticed me._

_I had clung._

_To the vain hope._

_That you guys were still my friends._

_But then._

_I realised._

_That it would never be that way._

_Ever again._

_So I thought..._

"_Why don't I..._

_Just try leaving this world?"_

_I know._

_You might find it stupid._

_But please understand._

_I stopped talking shortly._

_Because really._

_What's the use._

_Of this voice._

_When no one._

_Would even bother._

_Listening?_

_Its sad._

_That I had to leave._

_The world._

_This way._

_But don't worry._

_Because._

_Before I did this._

_I made a wish._

_With the use of the tri-ni-sette._

_So._

_By tomorrow._

_You would forget me._

_And act as though._

_None of this ever happened._

_By tomorrow._

_You would never._

_Have gotten involved._

_With the mafia._

_See?_

_I'm doing you._

_A favour._

_So don't be sad._

_I was the one._

_Who decided to do this._

_Please._

_Live your lives._

_To the fullest from now on._

_So my wish._

_Won't be._

_In vain._

_Please._

_Don't cry anymore._

_But to be sure._

_I'm not really dead._

_I merely left._

_For another 'world'._

_So don't worry._

_I'll always be watching you._

_Because I am._

_Your sky._

_-Tsunayoshi_

* * *

_-__And now,you knew too late.-_


End file.
